valynduurfandomcom-20200213-history
The Astor Dominion
Overview The Astor Dominon is a nation on the large island of the same name in Valynduur. It is a mixed-race, largely peaceful society ruled by a council of oligarchs. The Dominion is the economic powerhouse of Valynduur; decades of political stability and the industrious efforts of free Astori citizens have made the island the known world's leading manufacturer. Known for their piety, the Dominion usually keeps out of the non-monetary affairs of their neighbors, but have been known to intervene in foreign conflicts when it is particularly profitable. Geography The continent is divided into three territories: the Arboral Kingdom, the Forge Kingdom, and the Mortal Kingdom. There is longstanding peace between them, due in large part to an alliance forged during the War of Astor Dominion. Arboral Kingdom The northeastern Elven territory; heavily forested. Forge Kingdom The northwestern Dwarven territory; dense mountain ranges that transition into rolling hills. Mortal Kingdom The southern Human territory; a patchwork of plains and meadows outlined by occasional mountain ridges and forests. Government/Religion The Astor Dominion is ruled by their religious organization: the Church of Ignus and Braxxos. It has two branches that reflect the ideals of each founding dragon: the Tenebris Inquisition and Docio et Civilis. Both branches work in tandem with each other: Docio et Civilis donates healers and magic users to the armed forces, while the Tenebris Inquisition requires all soldiers to spend their first year working for Docio et Civilis as their labor force. While there is no one ruler, and the founding dragon brothers have not been seen in a few thousand years, Docio et Civilis and the Tenebris Inquisition are run by a Commune of Astor located in the City of the Trinity, headed by one elected representative each of the dwarves, humans, and elves. Docio et Civilis The brass dragon Braxxos is worshipped as the god of Knowledge and Civilization. As such, his branch represents the civil infrastructure of the Astor Dominion, with the priests overseeing maintenance, and construction of roads, bridges, schools, and libraries. An additional branch of education teaches magic to gifted students, medicine, and the tenets of bureaucracy. Roman Immunes inspiration Tenebris Inquisition The gold dragon Ignus is worshipped as the god of Justice and Vengeance. His branch consists of three different groups: the army, the navy, and the martial courts. The Astor Dominion’s army is largely dedicated to fighting all evil creatures that periodically emerge from the Udra Dominion, with small garrisons protecting larger cities. The navy patrols the coasts of the Astor Dominion and all trade routes, protecting its valuable merchant ships from the constant threat of pirates. The martial court forms the justice system in the country. Religions * Church of Ignus and Braxxos * Cult of Ithil Yaavin Places of Note * Capital: City of the Trinity * Calenluth * Holy City of Ithil Yaavin * Point Breezeshire Current Affairs Rumors of Invasion Gossip circulates among the aristocracy of a second invasion of the Astor Dominion by none other than Vokulsh. The validity of this rumor cannot be confirmed; the Commune of Astor ignores all queries and repeats rhetoric of Vokulsh having been defeated and destroyed during the War of Astor Dominion. However, there is an undeniable increase of Tenebris Inquisition patrols throughout the mainlands' ravines and mountain ridges, in addition to weaponsmiths boasting of a sudden flood of their business. Trade Blockade Sea trade has dramatically decreased as the Tenebris Inquisition's navy continues to flounder while defending merchant ships vital to the Dominion's economy. A great number of the navy's admirals feel that a direct attack on Black Sea Isle is the only solution. In the meantime, the nation's commerce suffers with products gathering dust in warehouses, waiting for the trade routes to open again. History Creation Myth Long ago, two young dragon siblings named Ignus and Braxxos discovered the Astor Dominion during their journeys across Valynduur and decided to name it their home. After many years, they grew bored of their isolation and chose to populate the lands with their three favorite races: dwarves (for their resourcefulness and engineering), elves (for their craftmanship and reverence of nature), and humans (for their ambition and hope). Exhausted by their efforts, they decided to hibernate for a short while. It wasn't too long before relations between the three races became tense as a result of territory disputes. War loomed on the horizon as hostilities mounted along their respective borders and the dragon brothers continued to slumber, oblivious to the imminent chaos. War of Astor Dominion 2,137 years ago, Vokulsh invaded the Astor Dominion from the Udra Dominon and overwhelmed the feuding armies of the dwarves, elves, and humans. Awakened by the clash of Vokulsh's rampage, the dragon brothers Ignus and Braxxos took pity on the defeated mortals and created an alliance between their 3 kingdoms in order to repel the invasion. They achieved glorious victory after many vicious battles against Vokulsh's evil forces. In honor of the dragons' help, the dwarves, elves, and humans formed the Church of Ignus and Braxxos to worship their new gods and immortalize their alliance.Category:Countries